Sweet Revenge
by Freakishly Abnormal
Summary: ^_^ IT'S ALIVEEE!!! hehe. Plain craziness. COME and SEEE!! A review would be nice too. heehee.
1. Chain reactionsuhoh

Disclaimer: -pouts- idontownweissalthoughiwouldliketobutnoo,idont,eventhoughtitwouldbelovelyifio nlyownedAYA!butidont,thereforeicanonlydaydream.enjoy!  
  
It was a typical day, the boys going to work, the schoolgirls crowding around, and who could miss out the old lady with the cat purring in her lap.  
  
But one thing, a very unexpected thing happened. A chain reaction started out when Omi slipped, while holding a newly finished flower arrangement. Omi slipped because of Ken because he dropped the bottle of water he was using to spray the flowers. Ken dropped the bottle sprayer because of Youji that pushed him. Youji was pushed because of Aya who scared the hell out of him and landed on his butt. How? Why just of patting him on the back unexpectingly.  
  
Omi cried, or SNIFFLED however you Omi fans like to put it. Ken cursed. Youji muttered something his nice butt being ruined or something. And Aya just stood there laughing his head off.  
  
"Kenken! Why did you push meee??" whined Omi. "YOUJI PUSHED ME!" "I didn't! That red head scared me, but I'm not scared of anything, so.he just.erm..surprised me. Yes. Surprised me" "Whatever." Was all Aya said while leaning against the wall snickering.  
  
Ken thought of a plan to get back Youji because he knew of course that Youji pushed him on purpose. He laughed silently to himself and decided to put his plan in action tonight. He knew Youji only showered only in the morning so he decided to do it tonight. Ken snuck quietly in the bathroom while everybody was sleeping and poured in purple hair dye in Youji's precious Herbal Essence shampoo, which he let nobody touch. After finished pouring the whole bottle of dye in, he snuck back out and quietly went back to sleep as if nothing happened.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Youji screamed and ran around the room pulling his hair. That girly scream would have woken the whole Tokyo up. Aya practically crawled out of his room only in his boxers just to see what was all the commotion. He yawned and scratched his head, then he went laughing like a maniac again. Youji had purple hair! While Youji was still screaming about his hair, Aya just rolled around the floor laughing. Then Omi came out, blinked his huge blue kawaii eyes, and joined in with Aya on the floor laughing. Next came out Ken, with his big huge grin. And before you could say OH MY NERTS, all three members of the Weiss were laughing on the floor.  
  
Youji just stood there pouting. He thought of a plan to trick Aya since he was the first one to come out and instead of helping to think of a plan to dye his hair back to his beautiful blonde, he just laughed. Youji had something in his mind and knew that Aya would go crazy. He grinned and left the house and headed for the store to buy some new blonde hair dye.  
  
"I never laughed so hard in my life!" Aya said while wiping tears from his eyes. "Youji-kun looked so funny! Funnier than Ken in a speedo!" Omi laughed. huge sweatdrop appears on the back of Aya's and Ken's heads  
  
"Anyways, Ken did you think of this prank?" "Of course it was me! Who else would think of SUCH a brilliant plan?" "I could!" said Omi happily.  
  
BUMBUMBUMBUMMM!!! What will Youji do to Aya? TUNE IN TO THE NEXT EPISODE OF REVENGE , which hopefully WILL be. Btw, my feet are cold..o.O; 


	2. Youji's revenge

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Weiss. Y.Y;  
  
A/N: Here is the revenge of Youji just for those who wanted to know what he did! ^_^  
  
***  
  
All was quiet, all was still, but one naughty blond head snuck out of bed and crept silently into one of rooms upstairs. Then returned back to bed with a snicker and slept soundly.  
  
"AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
  
"Aiyo, what's that girly scream? DID THE SCHWARZ ATTACK?! DID THEY? DID THEY?!" Ken screamed as he bounced off wall to wall.  
  
Omi yawned and ruffled through his blond hair. "Ken-kun, nothing happened, it's just a scream coming out of our cold and oh, so fearless red haired leader." Omi blinked as he said this.  
  
Youji was still in his bed grinning from satisfactory.  
  
Aya stormed out of his room with a rubber katana in his hand. "WHO?! DID. THIS?!" He shrieked.  
  
Omi and Ken stared at the plastic toy and burst out in laughter. Ken almost crashed into the table and Omi was squirming on the floor like a kitten.  
  
Youji finally got up and walked to the kitchen to find one angry and pissed off red head, and two maniacs laughing on the floor. "So, I see that you've found my little present."  
  
"YOUJI! YOU DID THIS?!"  
  
"Isn't it pretty obvious that I would get my revenge after that *incident*?" Youji laughed and made his way to the counter to get some fresh coffee.  
  
Aya stormed out of the kitchen to find his REAL katana.  
  
As he left, the three members of the Weiss broke out in laughter, once again.  
  
ANDTHEYLIVEDHAPPILYEVERAFTER! ^_^  
  
**  
  
Wai wai! How did you think of Youji's revenge?  
  
Aya: *death glare at Sio*  
  
Sio: heh, heh..o.o;; Put the rubber object down and step AWAY from the rubber katana.  
  
Aya: *holds out rubber flimsy katana which is leaking out air* HOW?! Just HOW?! Am I suppose to kill Takatori Reji with this piece of crap?! *waves around now just a piece of rubber*  
  
Youji: *snickers*  
  
Aya: *glares* You, YOU.  
  
Youji: Hey, if you didn't give me purple hair in the first place, your precious katana would still be untouched and not rubber. -.-;  
  
Aya: Hmph. Fine, it's even now, no more pranks.  
  
Ken & Omi: But-but, we haven't done any pranks yet!! *puppy eyes*  
  
Sio: All in time.all in time..  
  
^_________^  
  
and Aya found his real katana in Youji's underwear drawer.o.O;; wonder why Youji chose that spot. 


	3. I AM BOCK!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Weiss characters, although I DO own the DVD, which I bought, and the soundtrack. -.-;;  
  
**  
  
Sio: Well boys, it's been a long time since I've seen you! *glomps all over them*  
  
Weiss: sldkjfoier *struggles*  
  
Sio: Ok, I have a job for you people. This job is very important. tension I want you boys to hold a talent show. Or even better, a fashion show! ^o^  
  
Youji: *smirk* Well, I don't mind parading around for the ladies.  
  
Ken: You might not, but I do. I'd rather join a talent show. Then I could show all the little kids my soccer skills and how much of a caring and loving guy I am! =^_^=  
  
Aya: I KNEW you were a .-gets cut off by Ken  
  
Ken: *puppy eyes* AM NOT!  
  
Omi: .. *steps away from Ken*  
  
Aya: ARE TO!  
  
Ken: ARE NOT!  
  
Aya: ARE TOO!  
  
Ken: ARE NOT!  
  
Aya: ARE NOT!  
  
Ken: ARE TOO!  
  
Aya: *snickers* Ok, you win.  
  
Ken: HA! I ALWAYS win.  
  
Omi: *hand to head*  
  
Ken: So, Sio, about this "Fashion Show", what are we going to wear? Suits? Bathing suits?  
  
Sio: *grins* that's for the reviewers to decide.  
  
Youji: *takes a puff out of cigarette* I still haven't gotten my revenge yet.  
  
Aya: *death glare*  
  
Sio: *pats Youji's head* All in time dear, all in time. MWUAHAHAHHHAHAa *lightening cracks*  
  
Weiss boys: *whimpers*  
  
**  
  
AN: heehee. I decided that I couldn't continue a plot from the first chapter, so, I decided to make a new plot, but has some of the "revengeness" mixed in. ^_^ So, please click that clickable button on the bottom of your screen to say what embarrassing scene you want the Weiss boys to do! ^_^ Arigatou~ 


End file.
